


[Fic Banner] PoV of You and Me

by Silmariën (Starrie_Wolf)



Series: Graphics [1]
Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: AvLand Mission #10, Banners & Icons, Community: avland, Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, For a Friend, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Silmari%C3%ABn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic banner for "POV of You and Me" written by charleybradburies.</p><p>Done for the make-a-gift challenge for AvLand Mission #10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fic Banner] PoV of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [POV of You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118725) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



> Warning: Original drabble is rated M.

 


End file.
